Rencontre
by Taerah
Summary: L'écho de ma voix percuta les arbres et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent. Cela devenait vraiment… Glauque. Je regardais les arbres immobiles autour de moi, me demandant si je ne délirais pas. Je m'avançais encore un peu, élargissant mon périmètre de vision.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Et oui, et oui xD Une autre fiction en même pas deux semaines ? MDr ^^'_

_Bon j'avoue que j'en ai encore pleins d'autre mais que je ne sais pas si je vais les mettres maintenant ^^'_

_Bon alors voili Voilou :) _

_Cette fiction, elle m'est venue un soir, dans le bus... Je devais encore délirer avec Emmanuelle... Obligé en même temps x)_

_M'enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et peut-être que je continuerais à la publier. _

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et crise de nerf à cause de la fin ^^" xD_

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer =) Je ne fais que jouer avec leur personalités et destin ;) _

**O°o°O°o°O**

_ Khyti ;p _

_

* * *

_

**Prologue :**

_18 Mai 1960. 22h38_

Ce soir là, la lune formait un croissant parfait. Je me souviens de cette forêt si sombre mais à la fois si claire. J'étais sortie prendre l'air. Je ne supportais vraiment plus les – incessantes – disputes conjugales de Mr et Mme Ross… Trois mois qu'ils avaient emménagé et trois mois que j'évitais mon appartement pour fuir leur crises perpétuelles… Ce couple de jeunes mariés était des plus insupportables. Ils m'avaient dégouté du mariage et toute sorte de relations quelconques…

Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans, j'allais finir mes études de médecines et je me visualisé déjà mon futur… Après avoir œuvré pour le bien de tous, je serais une vieille femme ingrate, sourde, antisociale et je vivrais dans une vieille maison avec mes dix chats… Etant fille unique, je n'allais pas pouvoir aller pourrir les fêtes de familles comme toutes ces vieilles commères. Ma grand-mère était mon modèle… Malheureusement, elle était décédé depuis déjà 2ans. Pour mes dix-huit ans j'avais hérité de son appartement et de 200.000$. A peine avas-je soufflé mes dix-huit bougies que j'emménageais chez la défunte. Je vivais une vie paisible et l'arrivée de ce couple venait obscurcir mon calme.

Avançant dans le noir, je priais pour que ce genre de personne ne procréer jamais… Un courant d'air glacial vint faire remuer ma veste ample et je frissonnais. Nous étions en mai et, ici, il était peu fréquent que le froid ce fasse connaître.

Je n'étais pas habitué au froid. Si l'on devait me décrire en trois mots, ils seraient « frileuse », « maladroite » et « inconsciente »… Je tenais ça de ma mère. Et, malheureusement pour moi, j'aimais la solitude… Mes nouveaux voisins me prenaient pour une jeune dérangée qui ne savait pas ce qui lui attendait si je restais plus longtemps seul dans cet endroit et ma maladresse…

Bizarrement, je n'avais toujours pas fini par terre et mes genoux m'en remerciaient. Je fermais ma veste et m'arrêtais brusquement quand j'entendis des sanglots. L'endroit aurait dû être désert à cette heure-ci… Enfin, il l'était… Normalement.

Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

L'écho de ma voix percuta les arbres et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent. Cela devenait vraiment… Glauque. Je regardais les arbres immobiles autour de moi, me demandant si je ne délirais pas. Je m'avançais encore un peu, élargissant mon périmètre de vision. Les sanglots reprirent. Je les reconnu comme ceux d'un enfant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser…

La plus part des habitants des lieux étaient des vieux couples. Et puis, personne ne laisserait un enfant seul en pleine nuit. Surtout ici, dans une forêt, où n'importe quoi peut arriver… En pensant cela, j'eus un tremblement. Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans et je n'avais absolument pas envisagée cela en sortant dehors…

Les sanglots se firent plus proches et brusquement, une petite ombre apparut à environ dix mètres de moi. Dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne, je voyais la petite fille trembler. Une seconde plus tard, elle était devant moi. L'infime trace de vent faisait jouer ses mèches sombres et l'espèce de robe qu'elle portait.

Sans trop réfléchir, je m'agenouillais face à elle et encadrais son visage de mes mains. Elle était gelée. Elle releva les yeux vers moi. Ses pupilles étaient tellement sombres que je m'y perdais dedans. Elle s'approcha encore de moi et entoura mon cou de ses petits bras et nicha sa tête dans celui-ci. Son minuscule corps tremblait encore plus. Je ne savais trop si c'était à cause du froid ou de ses pleures. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux.

Chut, tout va bien…, murmurais-je d'une voix douce.

Je me relevais, elle dans mes bras, et commençais à rebrousser chemin. J'allais la ramener chez moi. Je ne pouvais la laisser ainsi, dans ce froid. Je caressais toujours ses cheveux en pensant au moyen de retrouver ses parents ou grands-parents.

La petite s'était calmé mais avait toujours son visage dans mon cou. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre un minuscule « Pardon » que je sentis une douleur effroyable dans mon cou. Je tombais en arrière et ma tête heurta une pierre ou je ne sais quel objet. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de mon crane. Je commençais à voir trouble et la peur me prit. Ma respiration s'accéléra. La petite fille releva la tête et me murmura des paroles apaisante, enfin je crois puisque qu'elle avait recommencé à sangloter.

Je sombrais peu à peu dans l'inconscient tandis que la petite ombre entoura ma taille de ses minuscules bras et posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

* * *

**Dites-moi vraiment si je dois continuer... **

**Si c'est vraiment nul ou inintéressant... Dites-le ^^'**

**Enfin, merci de l'avoir lu, c'est déjà ça xD**

**O°o°O°o°O**

** Khyti :) **


	2. Réveil

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Voilà le primer chapitre de ma fiction Renconte =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et Bonne Lecture =)_

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :)**

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

Entourée par les ténèbres, j'attends.

La dernière pensée que j'avais eue, avant que le noir vienne m'engloutir, était pour cette petite fille… Si fragile et seule.

L'état dans lequel je me trouvais était des plus méritants. Je devais mon martyre à mon incapacité à marcher droit. Mais, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que ma chute soit fatale.

Je ne pensais pas être l'une des plus horribles personnes dans ce monde. J'étais née en pleine guerre et donc, je connaissais ce qui pouvait être horrible, voir cruel dans ce monde.

Peut-être avait-on prit mes gestes pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas et qu'une puissance divine pensait que j'enlevais cette petite… Je ne savais pas… J'aurais pu être la personne qui l'aurait sauvé du froid, de la solitude… Elle me faisait penser à moi… Si je devais mourir cette nuit là, mon dernier souffle serait pour que certains entendent ma prière et l'aide à retrouver sa famille.

M'attendant à ce que mon cœur, meurtrit par la douleur, rende son dernier battement, je fus – horriblement – surprise de l'entendre prendre un rythme effréné.

Que l'on m'ait jeté dans un volcan ou que sa lave parcoure mes veines, cela aurait été semblable au toucher d'une plume sur ma peau.

Toute notion de temps était totalement perdue.

Je bloquais ma respiration, attendant que mon cœur meure et que ce supplice prenne fin…

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je pus voir l'endroit dans lequel j'avais horriblement souffert, je pris le temps de l'observer minutieusement.

Je fus surprise de me retrouver dans une grotte. Je distinguais absolument tout. Cela allait de la mousse qui parcourait les parois de la grotte aux insectes cachés dans les recoins. Une grande ouverture faisait entrer de petits rayons lunaires.

Les odeurs qui m'entouraient étaient bizarrement différenciables. Je pouvais sentir le bois, qu'il soit en décomposition ou jeune. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'eau, de l'humidité de la grotte. Je sentais, dans l'air, une fragrance spéciale…

Les bruits qui m'entouraient étaient aussi clairs que le cristal. Le murmure d'une rivière, le chant du vent dans les feuilles, le bourdonnement de la vie nocturne et le froissement de mes vêtements quand je bougeais.

Toutes ces découvertes m'avaient seulement distraites et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ma situation.

Que faisais-je ici ?

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ?

Que m'était-il arrivé ? Et où était la petite ?

Malgré le fait que je ne portais plus mon manteau et que le vent jouait avec mes cheveux, je ne ressentais aucun froid.

Bien que j'avais toujours était une personne sérieuse et concentrée, je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais me laisser distraire aussi facilement.

Il suffisait d'un rien pour que je perde le fil de mes pensées et que je m'intéresse à n'importe quoi…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au dehors. Je me tournais vers la sortie et attendais que celui ou celle qui m'avait amené ici se montre. A chaque pas, je pouvais entendre le froissement d'un tissu et… comme si l'on trainait quelque chose…

Je humais l'air et me rendis compte que ce n'était personne d'autre que le ou la détenteur/détentrice de la fragrance spéciale… Pas spéciale en mal… Non, seulement… Inconnu et peu commune…

Une ombre se dessina sur les parois de la grotte à mes côtés et elle semblait aussi grande que moi.

Plus les pas approchaient, plus l'ombre rapetissait.

La petite fille entra dans la grotte et se figea devant moi.

C'était elle. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle fut saine et sauve que je m'approchais d'elle. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, et avait l'air méfiant. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres d'elle et me mettais à sa hauteur. Ses boucles brunes lui arrivaient au dessus de la taille. Son visage mutin était blanc comme la craie ce qui créait un contraste avec ses iris dorés. Ses petits yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche hésitait à sourire. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et remarquais que celles-ci étaient aussi blanches que son visage. Elle sourit et, dans un mouvement lent et craintif, elle entreprit de caresser mon visage.

Je continuais mon inspection et compris d'où venait le bruit accompagnant ses pas. Elle portait mon manteau, beaucoup trop grand pour elle.  
Comment ce faisait-il que je me sois retrouvé dans cet endroit et que cette petite y soit aussi ?

Mon esprit était totalement embrué de questions.

Une voix claire et enfantine me sortit de mes songes :

« Pardon… Si tu as eu beaucoup mal… »

Parlait-elle de ma tête ou de l'insoutenable douleur qui m'avait habité durant je ne sais combien de temps ? D'ailleurs, quel jour étions-nous ?

Rooh… Je me laissais beaucoup trop distraire !

La petite fille attendait une réponse et je n'allais pas l'effrayer avec ceci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien… »

Je fus surprise de ma voix. Elle était beaucoup plus claire et douce. Peut-être le choc de la collision avait « opéré » quelques changements… Peut-être…

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… Mais, j'étais toute seule et… t'es comme maman… je crois… »

De quoi pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Sa voix était tremblante et son regard était triste. Je la pris dans mes bras et la bercer.

« Que dois-je comprendre ? Tu ne m'as absolument rien fait, non ? »

Demandais-je d'une voix douce en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une extrême douceur.

« Je t'ai … mordu… » Avoua-t-elle honteuse.

Je ne comprenais plus tellement la situation… Je vidais mon esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence de mes hypothèses illogiques.

« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je d'une voix morte.

La petite fille prit une bouffée de courage et commença son récit. Le fait qu'elle m'ait prit pour sa mère m'attendrit mais je fus vite reprise d'un sentiment d'impuissance quand elle m'apprit ce qu'elle était, ce que nous étions à présent. Elle avait été transformée par inadvertance et depuis, elle devait apprendre sa nature seule… Ses parents étant décédés…

Plusieurs émotions me traversèrent mais je ne laissais rien paraître. En même temps, je n'avais absolument rien à perdre dans cette histoire… J'avais toujours été adepte de la solitude et, je ne manquerais à personne… Peut-être à mes parents mais ils étaient habitués à ne pas me voir… Cette petite fille serait ma nouvelle famille. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle mais, apparemment, j'aurais toute l'éternité pour réparer cela. Elle fut choqué que je lui en veuille pas. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un être aussi adorable ?

Quand mon esprit fut reposé et calme, je remarquais un détail qui n'avait pas attiré mon attention. Ma gorge me brûlait. Moins intensément que lors de ma « transformation » mais elle me brûlait tout de même.

Je demandais à l'ange en face de moi si cela était permanent.

« T'as soif ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

La douleur s'intensifia et j'en eu le souffle coupé. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête et elle me prit la main pour m'entraîner dehors. Elle prit une longue inspiration et regarda vers le Nord. Elle sourit et me regarda.

« Quand tu as mal à la gorge, c'est que t'as soif… Et, comme t'es plus pareil, bah… tu ne bois pas la même chose… » Dit-elle l'air évasive.

Par le sous-entendu « plus pareil », elle voulait dire vampire…

« Du sang… » Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Je ne me voyais vraiment pas agresser un être humain… Bien que ma mémoire soit totalement floue, je me souvenais d'un certain couple dont je n'aurais sûrement aucun scrupule à leur rendre visite…

Je me giflais mentalement et m'enlevais les affreuses images qui envahissaient mon esprit.

« Je connais beaucoup la forêt maintenant… Je sais où on peut aller chasser ! » Me dit-elle fière d'elle.

Chasser ? Nous chassions les humains ?

« Bah tiens ! Regarde ! Le nounours il arrive ! » S'cria-t-elle totalement excitée.

Je soupirais de bonheur. Nous chassions les animaux… Mais alors, que faisions-nous aux humains ?

J'arrêtais de penser quand la fragrance de l'animal rencontra mes narines et me retournais vers le Nord. L'animal avait une imposante carrure et marchait, tête baissé, vers nous.

Mon corps se mouvait sans mon accord et je me retrouvais facilement sur une haute branche d'un arbre sur le chemin de la bête. Attendant le moment propice à l'attaque, je remarquais que la petite venait d'apparaître devant l'ours. Celui-ci commença à grogner et s'arrêta brusquement. Sautant de ma branche, j'atterris aux côtés du petit ange et fus choquée de l'image face à moi.

« Comme ça, il bouge plus et il a pas mal »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… C'était vraiment étrange. Je savais déjà que nous étions des êtres mythiques mais que cette petite puisse faire cette chose était déconcertant…

L'animal était totalement figé. Seule la brise faisait bouger sa fourrure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je m'attendais peut-être à ce que la bête reprenne vie et nous pourchasse…

« Comment fais-tu ? Est-ce normal ? Et, maintenant, que faisons-nous ?… » Demandais-je troublée.

La petite fille prit ma main et nous fit avancer vers l'imposante carrure de l'animal. Joyeusement, elle monta sur son dos comme si elle montait un cheval.

« Je sais pas si tout le monde peut le faire… Mais, c'est mieux pour moi parce que je suis toute petite… Et, maintenant, pour plus que tu ais plus mal à la gorge, tu va boire son sang… » Elle eut une petite grimace mais commença à jouer avec les poils de la bête.

Je déglutis péniblement et je constatais que j'avais coupé ma respiration. A la première inspiration, ma gorge s'enflamma et le sang qui battait sous la peau de l'ours me parut divinement tentant. Sans trop réfléchir, je me jetais à son cou et m'abreuvais de liquide chaud. C'était assez étrange… Je ne pouvais me plaindre car cela étanchait ma « soif » et la douleur de ma gorge mais… Ce fut comme s'il manquer quelque chose. Comme si cette chose ne pouvait pas totalement me satisfaire…

Quand la dernière goutte de sang que possédait l'animal fut dans ma bouche, je me détachais de la bête et grimaçais en regardant l'état de mes vêtements. Je n'y étais pas allée de main morte et n'avais pas fait attention…

« Moi aussi je suis toute tachée ! » Chantonna la petite voix aigüe perchée sur l'ours. « Faudrait que je change ma robe… » Dit-elle évasive.

Assises face à face, nous nous apprêtions à nous dévoiler nos identités. La chose nous était passée au dessus de la tête et nous voulions rattraper ceci.

Sa petite voix douce rompit le silence religieux de la grotte.

« On pose une question chacune ? » Proposa-t-elle enthousiaste.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire. Elle m'incita à commencer.

« Quel est ton prénom ? »

Elle parut gênée.

« Je sais plus… » Dit-elle en baissant la tête. « Quand je me suis réveillée, je me souvenais de presque plus rien… Comme si c'était tout flou et je ne me souviens que de petit surnoms mais pas de mon prénom… Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'allais lui répondre quand je me ravisais. C'était très déstabilisant. Je savais quoi répondre quelques minutes plus tôt et quand elle me posait la question, c'était le trou noir…

Je lui lançais un sourire, qui devait ressembler à une grimace, pour lui montrer que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle gloussa et nous reprîmes nos questions.

« Tu as quel âge ? » Demandais-je.

Elle fit mine de compter sur ses doigts et en releva cinq avec une sourire triomphant. Elle me posa la même question et je lui répondis que j'avais dix-neuf ans. Ce fut ainsi que j'appris quelques anecdotes sur les capacités vampirique, que le jaune était sa couleur préféré, qu'elle regrettait le goût du chocolat, qu'elle n'aimait pas l'école…

« Tu veux voir quelque chose de magique ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire authentique et éblouissant.

Elle ne me laissait pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sortait un papillon jaune de sa poche- enfin, c'était mon manteau mais bon…-. Ce dernier était figé et elle le manipulait avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Elle le posa au creux de sa paume et, pour donner un effet plus « magique », souffla doucement dessus. La papillon battit des ailes et s'envola vers la sortie de la grotte.

Me concentrant à nouveau sur la petite fille, je lui demandais :

« Tu crois que je peux le faire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Faudrait essayer ! » Sourit-elle.

Elle se releva et fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait réfléchir à une chose que la tracassait.

« Il faudrait se trouver des prénoms… » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Tu as raison. Hm… Tu m'en trouve un et je t'en trouve un ? » Demandais-je.

« Ouais ! »

Je souris et partis dans mes pensées, en quête du prénom parfait pour cette petite. Après une longue minute à passer en revue tout les prénoms que je n'avais pas oublié, j'accrochais sur un.

« J'ai trouvé le tien ! » Souris-je fièrement.

Elle, semblait indécise.

« Et si celui que je t'ai trouvé te plaît pas ? »

« Il me plaira automatiquement ! » Déclarais-je avec conviction.

« Même si je t'appelle Hubertte ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Heu… Elle éclata de rire et je soupirais de soulagement. Elle était maline cette petite !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle sortie de son inertie.

« Mais c'était évident ! » Grogna-t-elle en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main.

Je ris et elle me suivit.

« Alors, quel est mon prénom ? » Demandais-je.

« Bah, puisque t'es belle, tu t'appelleras Bella ! » Dit-elle avec entrain.

« Bella… ça me plaît bien ! »

Je prenais un ton solennel pour lui annoncer le sien.

« Pour ma part, ta petite bouille me fait penser au prénom Zoé… »

Elle me sourit et sauta dans mes bras. Notre étreinte dura un moment et quand nous nous séparâmes, le soleil commençait son ascension.

* * *

**Alors Alors ? =)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**

**Dois-je continuer ? ^^**

****

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :p**


	3. Changements

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Voila le chapitre 2 de Rencontre =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_Merci de le lire ^^_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

**O°o°O°o°O**

_Khyti x3  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Changements**

_Point de vue Bella :_

« T'es beaucoup belle, hein ? »

Mon reflet dans la rivière était étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'être vampire me changerait physiquement, ou pas à ce point. J'étais toujours aussi petite, un mètre soixante, tout au plus, mais mes cheveux avaient considérablement poussés, m'arrivant à la taille. Mon visage exprimait la douceur dans toutes les situations. Je pouvais faire semblant d'être énervée, colérique ou encore sadique, mon visage reflétait la douceur et même un certain charme… Mes yeux, d'une couleur orange vraiment étrange se radouciraient et s'éclairciraient avec le temps, pour devenir dorés. Mon corps était plus harmonieux et mes courbes étaient plus définies. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour faire de l'œil à un ours ou une biche… Il était inconcevable, pour nous deux, de toucher à un humain.

Même avec tout l'optimisme que j'avais, je me demandais si je pouvais vraiment résister aux humains… Zoé avait déjà essayé mais avait vite fait demi-tour… Je soupirais, tout ceci s'annonçait compliquer.

« Tu te trouves pas belle ? » Me demanda Zoé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sur. Mais, même si je sais qu'aucun ours ne pourra me résister, je me sens un peu triste quand je repense à l'utilité de ce corps parfait… » Grimaçais-je.

Elle acquiesça et nous reprîmes notre marche. En parcourant la forêt, Zoé récoltait des papillons et autres insectes jaunes. J'aimais courir à vitesse vampirique mais, prendre le temps de marcher était plutôt plaisant. Les quelques rayons solaire qui s'aventuraient jusqu'à nous nous faisaient briller comme des diamants. Nous ne pourrions pas rester ici indéfiniment. A cause du soleil presque permanent, de la faune peu nombreuse et des nombreux promeneurs des environs.

Peu de temps après avoir fait le tour de la forêt, nous nous retrouvions dans la grotte. Je coiffais Zoé tandis qu'elle rendait la liberté à ses compagnons figés. J'avais essayé mais, en me concentrant, je n'avais entendu qu'un lourd craquement et puis rien d'autre. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre… Si je n'arrivais pas à figer les choses, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Rien. Enfin, le vampirisme nous réserverait toujours des surprises.

Repensant au moment présent, je regardais Zoé essayer de raccommoder sa petite robe verte. Il devait avoir un moyen pour que nous puissions récupérer quelques affaires… Je regardais Zoé et lui demandais :

« Habitais-tu ici ? Étais-tu en vacances chez tes grands-parents ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir et me dit distraitement :

« On était venus voir mamie. Je crois que je sais où elle habite encore. Pourquoi ? »

« Nous pourrions aller chez ta grand-mère et, pour ne pas l'effrayer ni la… mordre, nous ne respirions pas et tu la figerais… » Dis-je évasivement.

Elle réfléchit pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de d'acquiescer et de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner dans une course vampirique. Après une heure de course, nous nous arrêtions devant une petite maison blanche et bleu. Bien que les poutres en bois fussent bien ternes, l'extérieur de la maisonnette était bien entretenu. La bâtisse était entourée d'un jardin et de hautes sapinettes cachés absolument tout. La chance nous souriait ! Le soleil était en train d'effectuer son couché et nous attendions que la grand-mère de Zoé s'endorme.

Cachés derrière la maison, nous jouions à pierre, feuille, papier, ciseau. Comme on dit, un rien peut faire passer le temps. Une demi-heure après avoir perdue la treizième partie, nous n'entendîmes qu'une respiration lente venant de la maison. Nous pouvions alors accomplir notre quête épique…

Bien que les parents de Zoé soient décédés et que celle-ci soit portée disparue, à en juger les articles de journaux sur la table de la cuisine, la grand-mère avait gardé tout ce qui leur appartenait. Je savais que si nous lui prenions tout, elle ne s'en remettrait pas... Les affaires de Zoé était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa petite fille. Nous lui avions laissé quelques vêtements mais sans plus, Zoé s'était jetée dessus. J'aurais aimé trouver des affaires à ma taille mais les affaires de la mère de Zoé étaient trop grandes. Zoé s'était moquée en me traitant de naine… Petite elfe des forêts ! Cette dernière avait prit toute les robes quelle pouvait, ce, bien sur, après m'avoir rempli les bras de chaussure et gilets. Nous rentrions plus rapidement à la grotte.

« Il fait encore tout noir, on peut faire pareil mais chez toi. » Me dit-elle en refaisant l'inventaire de ses affaires, pour la quatrième fois.

J'habitais dans un appartement à ce que je me souvenais… Cela allait être beaucoup plus compliqué… Mais Zoé m'avait montré l'ampleur de son pouvoir… J'acquiesçais et nous nous mîmes en routes. Étant donné qu'elle portait toujours mon manteau, je trouvais facilement mes clés. Je repérais l'appartement dans lequel je vivais grâce à cet insupportable couple qui ne faisait que brayer… Ma fenêtre était sur la façade Est. Nous sautâmes et atterrîmes sur le rebord. Je n'eus pas grand-chose à faire pour pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre et entrer. J'allais fermer la porte à double tour, m'assurant de ne pas être déranger et demandais à Zoé de figer tout le monde. Elle s'assit au milieu de la pièce et, quelques secondes plus tard, un silence de mort planait sur les environs. C'était impressionnant. Je fouillais dans toutes les pièces et trouvais enfin la chambre. Je dénichais mes valises et sacs de cours. Je prenais toutes mes affaires, qu'elles fussent vestimentaires, scolaires, personnelles…

Je retournais dans la pièce principale et souris à Zoé. Elle se leva et me prit un sac des mains. Alors que l'on passait par la fenêtre, prêtes à rentrer dans notre grotte, j'eus une idée.

« Zoé, est-ce que tu veux rester ici ? » Demandais-je.

« On peut pas rester dans ta maison… Sinon on va manger les gens… » Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je ris un peu et secouais la tête négativement.

« Non, quitter cette ville. Il y a trop de soleil et les gardes forestiers vont bientôt se douter de quelque chose… » Dis-je avec une grimace.

Elle médita mes paroles en atterrissant au sol. Elle posa le sac par terre et s'assit dessus.

« Mais on va où ? Il faut pas de soleil et beaucoup de forêt… Avec beaucoup de nounours aussi… » Gloussa-t-elle.

J'allais trouver… Je pris mes clés et m'avançais vers ma voiture. Prenant la carte routière, je dis à Zoé d'aller chercher toutes ses affaires. Je lui montrais les sacs que j'avais pris en plus et elle partit avec. En attendant, je cherchais une petite ville où nous passerions inaperçue. Une petite ville pluvieuse et entourée par la forêt ou alors montagneuse. Bien que la nuit soit noire, j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je maudissais ma carte de ne pas être en relief… Au bout de quelques minutes, j'optais pour une minuscule ville au bord de la plage, pas loin de l'Alaska et apparemment peu fréquentée vu la taille du nom de la ville sur la carte. Mon antique Chevrolet grinça un peu quand Zoé sauta sur le toit de celle-ci. Je lui souris et lui montrais la carte. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Forks ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« C'est beaucoup loin d'ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

« Environ trois jours de conduite. Prions pour je n'ai pas oublié de conduire et que le soleil ne se montre pas… Et surtout, prions pour que je n'ai pas à faire le plein trop souvent… » Me plaignis-je.

Zoé sourit et nous nous mîmes en route.

**[O°o°O]**

« On est arrivé ? » Me demanda Zoé en regardant la forêt avec envie.

Je devais avouer que je mourrais de soif… Cette forêt n'attendait que nous… J'en pleurerais tellement j'étais en manque…

« Oui. On va aller chasser dans dix minutes. Le temps que je trouve un endroit pour garer la voiture… »

Zoé sautillait sur place et devait surement penser à un énorme ours… Je levais les yeux au ciel et souris. Ma petite Zoé…

Voulant mettre un peu de piment dans cette partie de chasse, je demandais à mon acolyte de ne pas user de son don sur mes proies. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une heure, à la camionnette.

J'étais littéralement enchantée par cet endroit. La faune était différente et plus nombreuse. Heureusement pour Zoé, les ours faisaient partis de la fête. Après trois cerfs, un puma et un ours, je retournais à la Chevrolet complètement repus.

Zoé était déjà arrivée à la camionnette et regardait sa nouvelle collection d'animaux jaunes figés. Assise par terre, ses cheveux touchaient l'herbe de la chaussée. Une voiture passa à ce moment là et, heureusement pour nous, la Chevrolet nous cachait. Zoé leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Alors ? Cette chasse ? » Demandais-je en souriant.

Elle tapota son ventre en me décrivant un gigantesque ours.

Etant enfin arrivées à Forks, il ne nous restait qu'à trouver un endroit pour vivre, mais assez éloigné de la population.

Nous roulions depuis un petit moment. Le chemin de terre qui serpenté à travers la forêt nous paraissait infini. De temps à autre, Zoé lâchait un papillon, un oiseau ou une coccinelle par la fenêtre, désormais cassée à cause de l'excitation de Zoé face à de petites fleures jaunes…

Une dizaine de minutes passa avant que nous nous retrouvions devant un grand espace plat, formant un rectangle pur au milieu de toute cette végétation. Les centenaires qui entouraient l'espace ombragé les trois quarts de la surface. Le sol était herbeux et floral. Cet endroit devait avoir été peint par les mains d'un Dieu. C'était tout simplement magnifique... Et il répondait à nos critères…

« Wow… » Lâcha soudainement Zoé avant de sortir de la voiture et partir courir au milieu des fleures.

Elle souriait et disait « bonjour » à chaque papillon qu'elle voyait, avant de les figer et de les mettre dans ses toutes petites poches.

Je sortis et allais la rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras et tournais sur moi-même pour observer l'étendue du terrain.

« Y a pas de grotte mais on peut faire une maison, non ? »

Une maison… Mais avec quoi ? Le matériel nous manquait et… Non, attendez… Je croyais me souvenir de quelque chose… Une importante somme d'argent… Un héritage ! Je l'avais toujours… Je n'y avais presque pas touché…

Je remerciais silencieusement les Dieux de ne pas m'avoir donné le syndrome de l'achat compulsif ! Le seul petit « hic » était pour retirer l'argent…

Je reposais Zoé par terre et lui demandais d'attendre quelques secondes. Je revins avec mon sac de cours et une sorte de sac à main. Peut-être avais-je une carte d'identité ou un relevé de compte…

Avec Zoé, nous avons fouillé dans mes différentes affaires. Elle piquait mes crayons de couleurs dans ma trousse, et essayait de lire mes cours plus qu'autre chose mais c'était l'intention qui comptait…

« Oh mon dieu ! » Criais-je en brandissant mon porte monnaie, remplit de diverse cartes.

Zoé tapa dans ses mains et sautillait sur place, bien qu'elle soit assise… Les différentes cartes que je trouvais furent pour divers magasins, annonce publicitaire et autre services. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de tirer les dernières cartes de mon porte monnaie. Je jetais la première, la deuxième et faillis m'évanouir à la troisième… C'était ma carte d'identité.

Dessus était écrit :

_Nom : Swan_

_Prénom(s) : Mary_

_Sexe : F - Né(e) le : 13/07/1941_

_A : Phoenix_

_Taille : 1m62_

« Ah… Bah je peux plus t'appeler Bella… » Soupira Zoé en lisant mon prénom.

« Bien sûr que si. Mary Swan était l'humaine. Maintenant, je suis Bella Mary Swan. » Souris-je.

Zoé me sauta dessus et nous nous chamaillâmes jusqu'à ce qu'une fine pluie nous tombe dessus. Nous retournâmes dans la voiture, et y restâmes jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête, accompagnant sa fin avec celle du jour.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? =)

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? ^^'

Bien ? Moins Bien ? :)

**O°o°O°o°O**

Khyti


	4. Socialisation

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard... Mais c'était plutôt difficile ces temps ci... :/_

_Donc enfin voila, mon chapitre 3 est à lire =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Merci à vous pour lire ma fiction et A bientôt =)_

_**O°o°O°o°O**_

**_Khyti _  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Socialisation :)**

_BPOV_

20 Septembre 1970

(Soit 10ans plus tard… Le temps que Bella apprenne à se contrôler… un minimum)

« Je vais pas y arriver…. » Me plaignis-je pour la cinquantième fois de l'heure.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais garée devant la banque, attendant qu'une source de courage parcoure mes veines… Zoé n'arrêtait pas de souffler et de nier mes dires… Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire… Il suffisait que je reprenne ma respiration et la Banque de Forks était bonne pour recruter…

« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! » Marmonna Zoé en fixant un point imaginaire devant elle.

« Puisque ça à l'air si simple, t'as qu'à y aller ! » Ronchonnais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Ce fut lorsque j'entendis la portière passagère s'ouvrir et vis ma petite Zoé sautiller jusqu'aux portes de la Banque, que je sortis de ma léthargie. Je jurais imperceptiblement et essayais de rattraper ma fugitive.

Quand j'arrivais enfin à l'attraper dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi, que je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le bâtiment. Zoé me fit un sourire carnassier et fit comme si elle se bouchait le nez. L'être que j'avais dans les bras était à la fois ange et démon… Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je la reposais à terre et lui pris la main. Le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle, sans compter les cinq battements de cœur frénétiques, était pesant mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone. Je m'intéressais alors aux personnes qui me fixaient… Fixaient ?

Je déglutis difficilement et me laissais trainer par Zoé. Elle se posta devant un guichet et grogna en voyant qu'elle ne voyait rien à cause de sa taille… Je souris et la pris dans mes bras.

« Bon…Bonjour. Vous… Vous voulez… un rencart ? …. Heu… Un renseignement ? » Me demanda l'homme en face de moi. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans et était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Son cœur faisait de ses bonds, envoyant du sang coloré ses joues. Autant me jeter dans les flammes de l'enfer tant qu'il y était…

Zoé gloussait et semblait fascinée par les rougeurs du jeune homme. Un peu trop même… Je resserrais ma prise sur elle et elle me pinça discrètement. Elle allait le regretter… Mais pour l'instant, j'avais mieux à faire. Toute vie humaine, dans cette pièce, était pendue à mes lèvres. J'évitais de sourire trop, de peur que quelqu'un meurt d'une crise cardiaque et répondis de ma voix la plus mélodieuse et gênée :

« Oui, excusez-moi de vous déranger… J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose sur mon compte… J'ai malheureusement perdue mon sac à main à l'aéroport de Seattle il y a de cela deux jours et ce-dernier contenait la plus part de mes documents personnels… Je voulais vérifier si personne ne s'était amusé avec mes identifiants et mes codes… »

En réalité, je ne me souvenais de pratiquement rien de tout cela… J'espérais que tout cela ne poserais aucun problème et que la suite du plan aller fonctionner…

« Aucun problèmes, votre nom et prénom s'il vous plaît. » Dit-il en essayant de ne pas me regarder, pianotant sur l'un de ces 'Ordinateur'…

« Swan, Mary Swan » Répondis-je en sortant ma carte d'identité. Je n'avais presque plus d'air dans les poumons et le fis comprendre à Zoé. Elle hocha la tête et fit semblant d'éternuer. Je prenais un air inquiet et touchais son front, réflexe humain…

« Tu es gelée ma chérie… Je vais chercher ta veste, je reviens. » Dis-je en la posant par terre et courant presque dehors.

Je chargeais mes poumons en air, et repris mes esprits. La veste en main, je bloquais ma respiration et repartais dans la Banque. Zoé mit sa veste en gloussant et je posais mon regard sur le guichetier. Il me dévisageait, surement se demandant comment une jeune femme comme moi pouvait déjà être mère d'une petite de 6ans… Je me serais posé la même question…

« Hmm… J'ai trouvé votre compte, Mlle Swan. » Dit-il en insistant sur le « Mademoiselle ». « Cependant, il me faudrait vos codes pour que vous puissiez y jeter un œil… »

J'acquiesçais et reposais Zoé par terre. Je m'approchais et citais 4 chiffres au hasard mais avec tout le sérieux que je pouvais afficher.

« 1, 5, 6, 4. »

Il acquiesça et les essaya. Il fronça les sourcils et je pus voir, au reflet de ses lunettes, que l'ordinateur annonçait un « ERREUR CODE ». Je fronçais les sourcils, signe de ma fausse contrariété.

« C'est impossible ! Croyez-vous que l'on aurait pu pirater mon compte ? Et s'ils avaient fait bien pires ? » M'écriais-je, à la façon d'une tragédienne. « Mon dieu ! Il n'y avait pas que ça comme papiers dans mon sac ! »

Presque immédiatement, une horde d'homme de tout âge vinrent voir ce qui n'allait pas. Heu… Zoé rentrait en jeu à partir de maintenant, augmentant au désarroi d'une jeune mère, le désarroi d'une tout petite fille…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as maman ? Hein ? Pourquoi t'es tout triste ? » Geignit-elle. Elle était douée…

Une vieille femme et une trentenaire la prirent avec elles et lui murmuraient des choses réconfortantes… Je n'avais pas arrêté de sangloter.

« Mademoiselle… Hm… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons régler cela… Nous… Nous n'avons qu'à changer les codes et … Tout rentrera dans l'ordre… » Bafouillait mon guichetier accompagné des « oui, ne vous inquiétez pas » et des « C'est vrai » des autres.

Je devais absolument aller faire un tour dehors… Tout ces corps autour de moi...

« J'ai besoin d'aller faire une tour… Prendre un peu l'air… Je… » Commençais-je avant de sortir dehors, emportant avec moi Zoé qui s'était accrochée à mon bras.

Nous inspirâmes et expirâmes bruyamment toute les deux et je la pris dans mes bras, continuant mon scénario.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin à changer de codes. Je me promis de ne plus jamais réitéré l'expérience pendant au moins un siècle ! Finit la tragédie pour moi ! Et pour Zoé aussi vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous explosâmes de rire, tellement que j'en eu mal aux côtes.

« On va pouvoir faire notre maison ! » Criâmes-nous en même temps.

**[O°o°O]**

Depuis que je pouvais dépenser mon argent sans aucuns soucis, j'avais fait trois grands achats. Le premier était le terrain. Quand je m'étais renseigné, par téléphone, on m'avait appris que ce terrain était disponible pour quelconque acheteur. Je m'empressais d'envoyer une lettre et une demande de crédit. J'eus le terrain pour 40000$. (**NdA : N'oublions pas que ce n'est pas la même époque et que les prix n'étaient certainement pas les mêmes…**)

Le deuxième gros achat que j'effectuais fut pour notre maison. Étant donner que les architectes ne couraient pas les rues à Forks, je mis une nuit entière scotché à l'annuaire d'une cabine téléphonique… J'avais trouvé une bonne boîte et avait demandé un deuxième crédit pour payer les plans et la construction. Le total était de 100000$.

Mon dernier achat fut pour de nouveau papiers pour Zoé. Nous avions fait la rencontre d'un certain J.J, habitué a traité ce genre de transactions… Je ne m'en étais pas plaint ! Alors ainsi Zoé était devenue Zoé Swan, fille de Mary Swan. Depuis que je lui avais montré sa nouvelle carte, sa nouvelle identité aux yeux des humains, elle m'appelait « maman » et je la considérais comme ma propre fille. Coût de l'opération : 5000$.

Plusieurs fois je me demandais comment j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas hérité… Cela aurait-été impossible… Ou peut-être dans quelques décennies…

**[O°o°O]**

Voila une dizaine d'année que nous vivions dans notre petite, enfin… grande maison. Les habitants de Forks n'étaient pas suicidaires au point de vouloir nous rendre visite mais ce n'était pas pour autant que certaines rumeurs planaient au dessus de nos têtes… Nous attendions que les rumeurs partent avec cette génération.

En attendant, j'instruisais ma Zoé et elle m'aidait à trouvé mon don… J'espérais en avoir un… J'aurais pu avoir le don de voler… De cracher du feu… N'importe quoi ! Qu'elle arrête de figer tout ce qui bouge et de me narguer… M'enfin, intellectuellement parlant, nous étions au même stade…

Bien que Zoé gardait son comportement mutin et sa façon de parler était enfantine… En même temps, je me voyais mal parler du régime politique avec ma fille de 6ans…

Je ne savais pas si je devais adorer ou détester Internet… J'avais pris des cours pas correspondance, reprenant depuis le début…

« MAMAN ! » Chantonna Zoé en entrant dans le salon.

Levant les yeux de mon livre, j'aperçus ma poupée pleine de terre et de brindilles dans les cheveux. Malgré tout, elle gardait son magnifique sourire puéril…

« Ma chérie ? »

« On va avoir des voisins ! » Déclara-t-elle en effectuant une danse de la victoire, tout ce qu'il y a de ridicule… Mais c'était tordant… Mère indigne que j'étais -_-'

« Si tu parles de la famille d'écureuil qui… » Dis-je en rigolant jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire démentiel apparaisse sur la bouille de ma fille et qu'elle fasse « non » de la tête.

Je me levais d'un bond et commençais à faire les cents pas… Des humains… Juste à cotés de chez nous…

« Où ? » Demandais-je, sans la regarder.

« A cinq minutes de la clairière… Prés de MA Famille de Nounours ! » Se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Comment ce fait-il que nous ne soyons au courant que maintenant ? C'est si soudain… » Murmurais-je, plus pour moi-même…

« Bah les constructeur de maison sont venus ce matin, et ça va être une énorme maison… » Dit-elle avec de grands gestes, avant de se jeter sur le canapé.

« Il faudra faire très attention... Plus de course avec les pumas et les moineaux jusqu'à la fin de la construction...» Dis-je à ma file jusqu'à ce qu'elle se renfrogne et commence à grogner dans sa barbe...

« On a qu'à les manger ! Comme ça bah y a plus de maison et on peut jouer avec les moineaux !» Sourit Zoé.

« Idée tentante... Mais non» Souris-je, faisant disparaitre celui de Zoé.

Elle soupira et je levais les yeux au ciel. Ma Zoé ... :)

**[O°o°O]**

« Pourquoi on fait ça ?» Se plaignis Zoé en courant à mes côtés.

« Il faut faire bonne impression et rien de tel que d'acheter les ouvriers... Et les humains aiment manger... Autant que toi tu aimes tes nounours...» Souris-je.

Je ne voulais absolument pas que les "voisins" arrivent et que l'on pense que ma fille et moi étions des associables ou encore sectaires... Tout les jours depuis plus de deux semaines, j'apportais plusieurs thermos de café et autre viennoiseries humaines, faites maisons... Vive les moments de solitudes devant les chaines de cuisines et une cuisine toute équipée qui ne servait à rien !

« Et au fait, si tu essaye encore d'en manger, je te préviens que tu n'aura pas le droit d'aller te rincer la bouche avec le sang d'un animal jusqu'à ce soir !» La prévins-je.

Elle gloussa un peu et me fis son sourire d'ange... Adorable... Diablesse !

« On arrive, on ralentit la cadence et... Hop ! On rentre en jeu ! » Murmurais-je.

« BONJOUR !» Cria Zoé, attisant les regards et les sourires de tous les hommes présents. Nous arrivions pilepoil pour la pause.

Zoé était devenue la mascotte de toute l'entreprise ! Je m'approchais d'une longue table et posais mes deux sacs. Je feignais l'essoufflement et souriais, fière que mon jeu d'actrice fut parfait.

« Oh Bella ! Ma femme voulait te remercier pour la recette de ces succulentes petites choses !» Fit Dan en me souriant.

« C'était avec plaisir ! » Souris-je.

Malgré le fait que faire tout cela était assez forcé, je m'étais lié à plusieurs hommes ici. De préférence marié et père, pour être certaine qu'aucun n'ait des vue sur moi... Et puis, cela ouvrait des portes !

Je parcourrais le chantier des yeux et trouvais facilement ma Zoé. Elle brandissait fièrement un thermos de café et servait à qui voulait. On aura le droit à son fameux...

« DU CAFÉ ! IL EST BON MON CAFÉ ! QUI VEUT DE MON CAFÉ ?» Criait-elle, à la manière d'une poissonnière sur les marchés...

Une vague de rire parcourut le chantier. Je m'approchais discrètement du chef de chantier, Aaron, et lui proposais quelque chose. Il répondrait "Non, mais merci" avec un sourire et retournerai à ses plans.

« Oh, ma foi, pourquoi pas ?» Me sourit-il en s'étirant. Je remarquais alors les cernes sous ses yeux et que son teint était plus blanc que d'habitude...

« Bébé commence à faire ses dents ?» Gloussais-je, voyant la grimace gênée que m'offrait Aaron.

« Cela se voit tant que ça ? » Rit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je haussais les épaules et lui tendis un gobelet et une madeleine.

« Les travaux avancent vite... Dans combien de temps la famille devrait emménager ?» Demandais-je l'air distraite.

« D'ici trois semaines... Tout au plus... » Dit-il en regardant le fond de son gobelet.

J'acquiesçais et partais vers ma Zoé.

« Allez Choupinette, il est temps de retourner à la maison.»

« Ooh...» Fit-elle en marchant tête baissé, vers moi.

Je savais que, même si elle n'aimait pas trop porter de la nourriture à ses hommes, elle aimait avoir l'attention sur elle.

On ramassa toutes nos affaires et nous souhaitâmes une bonne fin de journée à tous.

« On fait la course ?» Me demanda malicieusement le petit gnome à mes côtés.

« Tu vas perdre...» Dis-je nonchalamment avant de partir à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la maison.

**[O°o°O]**

« Je stresse... Et s'ils font partis d'une famille de snobs? Et s'ils n'aiment pas mes gâteaux ? Et si...» Commençais-je avant de recevoir un coussin en pleine tête. Le temps qu'il tombe à terre, la porte du salon était grande ouverte et ma fille était déjà à une centaine de mètres de la maison. Je soufflais et remettais le coussin à sa place. J'étais vraiment trop stressée...

« C'est pas comme si ils allaient nous manger... »

La voix sombre de ma fille me fit peur et je me retournais vers elle. Elle était appuyée contre un mur, regardant le plafond. Sa robe était encore toute tachée... Je reniflais l'air et sentis le parfum des petites fleures de la clairière.

« Et tu te crois drôle peut-être ? Ils demain et toi, tu trouve ça drôle ?» Demandais-je en secouant la tête...

Elle commença à bouger et j'effectuais un geste de la main vers elle, en signe de protestation, mais la télévision explosa. Je regardais cette dernière avec effarement, me demandant ce qui avait pu produire cela... Zoé essaya de venir vers moi mais fut bloquée par je ne sais quel champ de force... Je remarquais alors le filme transparent qui se tenait à un mètre de moi, m'englobant. Pour être précise, il y en avait deux... Un plus opaque que l'autre... Une "pointe" transparente s'enfonçait dans le mur de mon salon, dans le prolongement de mon bras. C'était moi qui avais fait ça ? Je n'osais pas bouger... Petit à petit, et avec beaucoup de patience, la chose bougea et se colla à mon corps. Zoé parvint enfin à attraper ma jambe et leva des yeux écarquillé vers moi...

« Je crois qu'on a un problème...» Dis-je en grimaçant.

« Je crois que tu as un don de la mort qui tue ouais !» S'écria-t-elle en sautillant partout...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et prit enfin conscience de la chose... J'avais un don incontrôlable et une famille d'humain venait s'installer à côté de chez moi... Qu'allais-je faire ? Si je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler, il allait faire des ravages...

« Je ne pourrais jamais aller voir les voisins... Je passerais pour une personne impolie... Ils vont se poser des questions et finit les sorties en cachettes sans se faire espionner...» Grimaçais-je.

« Je n'aurais qu'à y aller et je leur dirais que tu es malade... C'est tout...» Proposa Zoé en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque et atteindre la télévision... En miettes...

J'acquiesçais et partis dehors avec beaucoup de prudence. Si je devais le maîtriser au plus vite, autant commencer l'entraînement... Moi qui pensais que les bizarreries du vampirisme étaient finies...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**DSL Pour le Retard :/**

**Mais j'en ai pris avec d'autres chapitres alors ça suit... :/**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)**

**Merci et à bientôt =)**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti **


	5. Don

_Coucou tout le monde =)_

_Voila le 4ème chapitre de Rencontre =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_A bientot =)_

_**O°o°O°o°O**_

_**Khyti **  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Don**

23 Juin 1993

_BPOV_

Assise dans l'herbe, j'écoutais la symphonie que la vie nocturne me jouait. Je fermais les yeux tranquillement et inspirais, m'emplissant des différentes saveurs de la forêt silencieuse. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre su ma gauche et je me sentais aspirée vers cette direction. Je résistais. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Mon « bouclier » essayait de bouger, de me défendre, de créer un mur empêchant quiconque de m'approcher. Je rouvrais les yeux et distinguer les deux petits traits scintillants m'entourer, représentants mes deux boucliers. L'un bleu et l'autre vert. Seul la vert n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, se mouvant à n'importe qu'elle occasion, adoptant une allure défensive ou offensive, tout dépendait de la nature du danger… Ma petite Zoé courait en cercle autour de moi, jouant l'appât. Plusieurs fois elle fut éjectée à des dizaines de mètre, déracinant quelques arbres sur son passage, mais rien de bien méchant pour un vampire…

Zoé s'approcha encore un peu et tourna encore autour de moi. Il fallait que j'arrive à contrôler mon don et l'empêche de s'activer n'importe quand… Même si j'étais heureuse d'avoir un don qui pouvait me protéger et protéger ma fille, je savais aussi qu'il pouvait être dangereux…

Je sentis la petite main de ma fille, et tournais la tête vers elle. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle touchait mais mon bouclier… Elle semblait perplexe, laissant glisser sa main sur la surface transparente. Voila maintenant cinq heures que mon bouclier était actif et que je n'avais pas pu toucher ma fille une seule fois… Je me levais et m'approchais de ma fille, pas à pas, faisant rétrécir le rayon du bouclier. Tout le long du processus je pensais au fait que Zoé était ma fille et non un danger, que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, espérant que le bouclier comprenne enfin qu'il n'y avait rien de… Dangereux dans les parages. La matière transparente trembla et devint molle. Zoé qui ne s'y attendait pas, et qui se tenait contre, tomba par terre, à plat ventre. Son petit corps était entièrement dans mon bouclier vert et le bleu l'entoura aussi. Zoé se releva et me sourit, s'avança et je la prenais dans mes bras. Les deux boucliers vinrent se coller à nous et je m'avançais vers une autre partie de la forêt, là où m'attendait la deuxième partie de mon entraînement.

Regardant les arbres m'entourant, je demandais à Zoé de s'écarter. Je me tenais à une vingtaine de mètre d'un énorme chêne et commençais à m'approcher. Sur mon passage, plusieurs petits arbres se courbèrent et au dernier moment, je tendais la main vers le chêne comme pour l'attraper. Le tronc fut broyer sur le coup et je le tenais entre mes mains, enfin, entre les mains transparentes qui remplaçaient les miennes. Je demandais à Zoé de le figer et elle le fit. Je pouvais commencer à… M'amuser ?

Je regardais mon boulier revenir et essayait de former une pointe dans le prolongement de mon bras gauche. Avec beaucoup de concentration, j'y parvins et commençais la dissection de l'arbre. En moins d'une minute, l'arbre fut coupé en une vingtaine de morceaux, alors que je me tenais à cinq mètres de lui. Zoé les défigea et ils s'écrasèrent au sol. Le bouclier redevint mou et se recolla à moi.

Pensant que j'avais assez travaillé, je me tournais vers Zoé et la pris dans mes bras.

« Que voudrais-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Choisir ma robe pour aller voir les voisins… »

J'acquiesçais et la posais à terre pour faire la course avec elle.

**O°o°O**

Je regardais ma fille depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle plissait le bas de sa robe verte d'eau, et remettais sa queue de cheval en place. S'admirant dans son petit miroir, elle vit que je la fixais et me sourit. Elle se retourna et vint me rejoindre sur son lit. Je la pris dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse et entrecroisais mes doigts avec les siens. Ma petite Zoé nous regardait grâce au miroir et souriait, ce qui était permanent chez elle… Je collais ma joue contre la sienne, faisant une grimace au miroir, ce qui la fit rire.

« C'est dommage… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi donc ? » Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

« Bah que tu viennes pas… C'est drôle quand t'es là… Surtout quand les messieurs ils te draguent sans faire exprès… » Gloussa-t-elle.

Je ris avec elle, repensant à la fois où un jeune homme avait fait une crise d'asthme en me voyant entrer dans une épicerie… Cela avait été extrêmement gênant et Zoé me l'avait rabâché pendant deux ans… Nous avions redonné signe de vie dans cette petite depuis que les travaux avaient commencé. Ma nouvelle identité : Isabella Mary Swan, et celle de Zoé : Zoé Helley Swan. Je me faisais passer pour ma petite fille et disais que j'avais hérité de tous mes biens… Tout mon scénario était passé comme une lettre à la poste…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudra bien que je les rencontre un jour où l'autre… »

« Ouais, mais avant qu'ils se fassent manger par un ours ou l'une de nous deux… »

« Je pourrais très bien les écraser avec mon bouclier en leur serrant la main si je le voulais… » Grimaçais-je.

« Faudrait essayer… » Proposa Zoé avant qu'elle ne voyant mon regard désespéré et qu'elle me face un énorme sourire… Qu'allais-je faire d'elle ?

« Bon bah, ils devaient arrivés il y a de cela une heure, je devrais y aller… »

J'acquiesçais et l'accompagner jusqu'en bas. Je lui donnais le panier de gâteau dans une main et l'embrassais sur le front…

« Ca fait clicher… Bientôt tu m'appelleras le « Petit chaperon vert »… » Se lamenta Zoé en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui mais essaye de ne pas manger le loup avant d'arriver chez les voisins… Ils ne te croiraient pas si tu leurs dit que tu es bouchère… » Souris-je.

« On verra… » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et passa la porte en sautillant gaiement.

J'avais la maison pour moi seule… Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner seule… Je haussais les épaules et montais dans ma chambre. Je prenais trois livres et redescendais en bas, allumer mon très vieux tourne-disque, appartenant à ma grand-mère, et une légère musique commença à flotter dans l'air. J'ouvrais mon premier livre, Roméo et Juliette, et plongeais pour la je ne sais combien de fois, dans cette histoire.

**O°o°O**

J'avais toujours eu la même réaction à la fin de ce livre, la colère face aux actes des personnages… Juliette devenait une fille stupide, imaginons qu'elle soit enceinte de Roméo ! Ils ont tout de même eut leurs nuit de noces ! Roméo devenait un jeune fou qui ne réfléchissait pas à ses actes… S'il avait attendu ne serait-ce que quelques instants, sa Juliette se réveillait… Et le frère Laurent… Il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même porter sa lettre, non ? Et ses deux familles… Il aura fallut la mort d'un fils et d'une fille pour qu'ils ne se fassent plus la guerre… Pathétique… Mais en même temps, je trouvais cette histoire tellement romantique… J'étais vraiment lunatique ces temps-ci moi…

Je refermais mon livre, lu à vitesse vampirique et regardais l'heure. Voila maintenant une demi-heure que Zoé était partie… Sachant qu'elle devait marcher pour ne pas renverser les gâteaux, Zoé devait déjà être devant la porte, ou presque… Je soupirais et me levais, éteignant mon tourne-disque. Je sortais dehors et allais m'allongeais dans l'herbe, mes mains sous ma tête, les jambes pliaient. Je regardais le ciel, la forme des nuages gris et les particules d'eau qui jouaient dans l'air. Je fermais les yeux et me détendais. Comme à chaque fois que je baissais ma garde, mon bouclier se laissait aller et je pouvais entendre l'herbe et les fleures tremblaient quand les rebords de mon bouclier passaient dessus, agrandissant le rayon de celui-ci.

Si un humain passait dans les parages, il m'aurait prit pour une dérangée… Même si nous étions en Juin, Forks était toujours la petite ville grise et humide… Donc, oui, la personne m'aurait prise pour une dérangée avec mon Top bleu foncé et mon short blanc… Mais enfin, personne ne pouvait venir m'embêter vu que je vivais dans un endroit désert… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ces humains viennent nos déranger…

Quand je sentis mon bouclier trembler de toute part, je rouvris les yeux et regardais partout autour de moi, me demandant ce qui avait pu causer cela… Je me levais et réduisais le diamètre de mon bouclier, me permettant de me déplacer sans faire trop de dégâts. Je sentais bien que mon bouclier se rapetissait mais… Je ne voyais toujours pas le petit trait vert… Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute que j'arrivais enfin à voir quelque chose… Mais il était énorme ! Alors je remarquais que ma fille le suivait…

« Zoé ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Maman ! Il faut que tu viennes ! » Me cria-t-elle, comme si les extraterrestres venaient de débarquer…

Je courrais dans sa direction et la prit dans mes bras, mon bouclier l'ayant reconnus. Je l'embrassais sur le front et lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

« Il faut que tu viennes voir les voisins ! » Me dit-elle en me forçant à la suivre.

« Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne contrôle pas mes boucliers… » Dis-je mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas grave ! »

Alors, je la suivis. La villa blanche de nos voisins apparut devant nous et je faisais tout pour que mon bouclier reste en place, collé à mon corps. Alors que nous étions devant la porte, plusieurs effluves nous parvinrent. C'était… étrange, jamais de toute ma ''vie'', je n'avais sentis pareille odeurs.

Zoé commença à ouvrir la porte et je lui demandais si j'avais vraiment mal fait son éducation. Elle me sourit et me dit, avec tout le naturel du monde, qu'ils étaient tous figés… Je soupirais et entrais dans la villa.

Non loin de la porte se tenait une femme, un peu plus de la vingtaine, les cheveux caramels, un visage en cœur et un sourire aimable épousait ses doux traits. Je remarquais alors la couleur de ses yeux, dorés…

« Une vampire ? » M'écriais-je.

« Maman… Tu… Tu m'étouffes ! » Essaya de dire Zoé alors que je remarquais que je la tenais dans mes bras, son visage dans mon cou… Instinct maternel puissance dix…

« Oh, désolé ma chérie… Mais tu comprends… »

« Oui, mais ils sont végétariens… Et puis… » Commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

« Ils ? »

« Oui, elle, c'est la maman » Dit-elle en pointant la vampire. Elle m'emmena dans le salon où quatre personnes étaient figées. « Là, il y a le papa… Et trois des cinq enfants… »

L'homme qu'elle pointait était grand et blond, les yeux dorés et de magnifiques et doux traits. Il était en train de discuter avec un grand brun, une carrure de rugby man, et les traits malicieux. Prés de l'escalier, un grand blond, encore, les cheveux mi-longs et ondulés, regardait une minuscule jeune femme brune descendre les escaliers, d'un pas, normalement, dansant. Tous étaient des vampires et je me demandais où étaient les deux autres…

« Viens voir dans le garage ! » Chantonna Zoé alors qu'elle me tirait vers une autre pièce de la maison.

Au volant d'une magnifique voiture rouge se trouvait une magnifique blonde. Un magnifique sourire était scotché à son visage et elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais personne d'autre ici… En même temps, les vampires avaient une ouïe hypersensible alors, elle pouvait discuter avec un autre vampire à une dizaine de mètres… Et en chuchotant…

« Le dernier il est dans sa chambre… Mais il à pas de chemise… » Gloussa Zoé, l'air de rien.

Je soupirais, je ne m'y ferais jamais… J'avais pourtant essayé… Mais apprendre les bonnes manières à ma fille était cause perdue…

« Bon, je peux les défigés… Mais vaut mieux se mettre derrière la porte, j'avais pas encore sonné que la maman elle venait m'ouvrir… »

J'acquiesçais et me laissais guider par ma fille jusqu'à l'entrée. Je plaçais mes boucliers sur nous deux et elle défigea tout le monde. La porte s'ouvrit et la femme aux cheveux caramel nous détailla.

« Bonjour… » Dit-elle, un peu perdue…

Je la comprenais, si demain deux vampires venaient me voir chez moi, je ne saurais pas tellement comment réagir…

« Bonjour la madame la maman de la famille ! » S'écria Zoé en souriant.

* * *

Voila Voila =)

Qu'en dites-vous ? =)

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti _**


	6. Les Cullen

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes =)_

_Voila le chapitre 5 de Rencontre ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous souhaiterez une suite !_

_Sur ce, bonne Lecture et à Bientôt =)_

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les Cullen**

Comment résumer les minutes qui ont suivis la phrase de ma fille ? Et bien, si je devais utiliser un mot ce serait :

HORRIBLES !

La petite voix fluette de ma fille résonnais encore dans l'air que le mari et deux enfants étaient apparus derrière la femme aux cheveux caramel. Et bien sur, mon don c'était senti offensé… Stupide don !

Après avoir effectué un saut de dix mètre en arrière, je tombais à genoux pour retenir mon bouclier et ne pas détruire la somptueuse villa blanche qui me faisait face. Je compressais ma poitrine et arrêter de respirer. Je me sentais déchirée de l'intérieur, comme si mon corps voulait s'étendre à la place de mon bouclier. Je voyais le cercle vert autour de moi, faisant vibrer les graviers, les feuilles et les quelques petites herbes. Je sentais bien que quelque chose tapait sur les rebords de mon bouclier mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer cette personne, mon regard collé au sol.

Mon ouïe était agressée par le bourdonnement de mo bouclier, dont j'étais la seule à endurer la torture. Mon odorat était coupé, de peur de relâcher ma concentration, mes doigts étaient accrochés à mon top, griffant ma peau indestructible… J'étais à la fois vulnérable et intouchable…

Peu à peu, les sanglots de ma fille se firent entendre et des sortes de gémissements plaintifs… Les miens… Zoé donnait des coups au bouclier, sanglotant des suppliques à son encontre, demandant à ce qu'il arrête cette défense exagérée. Je relevais les yeux vers ma fille, très lentement.

« Maman… » Sanglota Zoé en collant ses mains sur la surface dure de mon bouclier.

Cette vue me déchira encore plus et je parvins enfin à 'désactivé' mon don. Zoé tomba sur moi et essaya de rire bien que sa voix ait encore les traces de ses sanglots. Je la serrais fort contre moi et la consolais.

« C'est fini ? » Me demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçais. « T'as fait peur aux voisins… Ils vont déménager c'est sur… » Rit-elle tristement.

« Ca te feras plus de nounours, hein ? » Souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me fit un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Je lui en fis un et je la pris dans mes bras, me levant. Je remarquais alors le mini cratère autour de moi, signe des passages de mon bouclier. Il était certes petit mais avait au moins cinq centimètres de profondeur… Je me devais de m'excuser. Je tournais la tête vers nos chers voisins…

« Veuillez m'excuser. » Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute… Allez-vous bien ? »

L'homme blond avait un air compatissant mais accentué d'une pointe de curiosité. Il s'était avancé vers moi à pas lent, jugeant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas affoler mon don…

« Oui, merci… J'espère que je n'ai rien fait comme dégâts… » Grimaçais-je.

« Non, aucun dégâts, et puis, ce n'est que matériel… » Sourit-il.

Sa voix était apaisante et arrivé devant moi, il me tendit sa main. Je la serrais et il fit de même pour Zoé.

« Carlisle Cullen, enchanté de vous connaître toutes les deux. »

« Isabella Mary Swan… Mais appelez-moi Bella. »

« Zoé Helley Swan » Sourit Zoé.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter ma famille. Voilà ma femme, Esmée. Mes filles, Alice et Rosalie ainsi que mes trois fils, Emmett, Jasper et Edward. »

Tous avaient un sourire avenant. Je posais Zoé parterre et elle se mit en mode sérieuse… Ce n'était pas souvent… Elle semblait plus mûre que moi à ce moment-là…

« Allons discuter à l'intérieur. » Proposa Esmée et tous entrèrent après Zoé…

Tous sauf moi et le certain Edward. Maintenant que j'y faisais attention, il était plutôt mignon…

_Tu ne t'es jamais trouver devant un être aussi canon alors s'il te plaît !_

Bon… Cela étant fait, je baissais les yeux, rompant le contact visuel qui nous enfermé dans une bulle, et entre dans la villa. Je trouve facilement ma fille, assise dans un fauteuil beaucoup trop grand pour elle, essayant de rester un minimum droite pour se donner de la hauteur. Je souris et prend sa place, la callant sur moi. Elle me sourit et la discussion commence.

« Alors, vous habitez les lieux depuis combien de temps ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Depuis environ trente ans… Plus ou moins… » Répondit Zoé, un peu vexée du fait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à la créatrice…

« Et, comment faites-vous ? Je veux dire… La population de Forks ne s'est jamais posée de questions ? »

« Oh, non ! Bella a seulement fait croire qu'elle était sa petite fille. Et nous avons réapparut qu'au début des travaux de votre maison. Nous ne voulions pas que, si nous avions des voisins, ils nous prennent pour des personnes peu civilisées et qu'ils commencent à nous espionner ! Sinon, finit les courses avec les nounours et les petits oiseaux ! » Bouda Zoé, l'air très contrarié rien qu'à penser à cette option. Je souris en croisant mes doigts avec les siens. « Au fait, vous avez des dons ? » Sourit-elle.

« Jasper, Alice et Edward en ont… Nous avons pu voir que Bella en avait un… Vous en avez un toutes les deux ? »

Zoé acquiesça et proposa de faire chacun notre tours. Ce fut eux qui commencèrent, vu qu'ils étaient plus nombreux à en avoir.

« J'ai des visions qui me permettent de voir le futur. » Sourit la petite brune, Alice.

« Ah, bah moi je peux figer tout ce que je veux ! » Dit fièrement Zoé.

« Je peux ressentir et contrôler les émotions de quiconque. » Dit le grand blond, Jasper.

« J'aurais, apparemment, un bouclier physique et un autre… Surement mental… » Eludais-je.

« Je lis dans les pensées… » Dit distraitement Edward, me regardant dans les yeux.

Oh. Mon. Dieux… Et voila… C'était bien ma veine ça…

« Mais aucun de nous ne peut utiliser son don par rapport à vous deux… Sauf tout à l'heure… Mais seulement Zoé… » Continua Edward.

Merci !

« Ca doit être maman… Elle fait des trucs plutôt bizarres avec son don… Et même si ça fait que depuis hier qu'elle l'a… » Gloussa Zoé.

Et maintenant, je passais pour quoi ? Elle avait qu'à leur dire que je chantais sous la douche et que j'étais lunatique à un point que même un schizophrène doublé de troubles bipolaires, pouvait aller ranger ses affaires !

« Seulement ? » Demanda Carlisle.

J'acquiesçais. S'en suivit d'une longue suite de questions diverse et variées entre les deux créateurs. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois j'avais compté le nombre de marche de l'impressionnant escalier en bois, le nombre de carreaux de la cuisine que je pouvais apercevoir et le nombre incalculable de fois où je croisais le regard d'Edward. J'en aurais rougis à chaque fois… Lui avec son insupportable et magnifique sourire en coin…

« Vas-tu au Lycée Bella ? » Me demanda Carlisle. Nous étions passés au tutoiement, ça nous rajeunissait un peu…

« Et bien, j'ai pris des cours par correspondance… Tout comme Zoé… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as le physique d'une adolescente et… Vu que tu as donné signe de vie, ici, à Forks, il va falloir que tu te scolarise… Sinon, la population va se poser des questions… »

« Quel Enfer… » Soupirais-je pour moi-même. « Et Zoé ? Ils savent que j'ai une fille… »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas… J'imagine que tu ne veux pas retourner à l'école primaire… » Sourit Carlisle à Zoé.

« Plutôt arrêter de manger mes nounours ! » S'écria Zoé, ce qui nous fit sourire.

Le Lycée… Sérieusement… Je ne voulais pas y retourner… Surtout après tout ce temps et puis, j'avais déjà tout fait pour avoir une éducation parfaite… J'avais différents diplômes, doctorats… Alors pourquoi repartir au Lycée… J'allais encore attirer l'œil… Avec tout ces adolescents… Mon charme vampirique allait me faire défaut… Une première… Ou presque…

« Je m'y résignerais… J'ai encore cet été pour profiter de ma Zoé… » Soupirais-je en serrant Zoé contre moi.

« On restera ensemble ! Ne t'inquiète pas. » Me dit Alice, l'air surexcitée. Je lui souris et regardais l'heure.

Il était 18h30.

« J'irais bien chasser… » Dîmes-nous, Emmett et moi, en même temps. Il rit et je le suivis.

« Tu fais attention à mes bébés, hein ? » Me demanda Zoé.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne touchera à tes bébés. » Souris-je.

« Ses bébés ? » Me demanda Emmett, un sourcil haussait alors que nous nous avancions vers la sortie.

« Des oursons… Ils sont encore petits… Elle attend qu'ils soient énormes pour en profiter… Faut pas toucher à ses bébés… » Ris-je.

« Un élevage d'ours… La classe ! » Rit-il.

**O°o°O**

« Ils son gentils quand même… »

Moi et Zoé étions rentrées chez nous après qu'elle ait vérifié qu'aucun de ses oursons ne manquaient à l'appel… Nous étions dans le salon, regardant le trou qui remplaçait notre télévision. Je souriais malgré moi…

Je repris ce que j'étais en train de faire, soit, coiffer ma chérie. Deux longues tresses avaient remplacé sa queue de cheval. Elle me sourit et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Alors nous partîmes dehors, nous allonger dans l'herbe.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien à Forks, c'était les nuits comme celle-ci, où aucun nuage n'empêchait la vue du ciel étoilé. L'ambiance bleu nuit qui couvrait tout était perturbé par quelques verts luisants et autres réfléchissements de rayon lunaires sur nos peaux blanchâtres.

Regardant l'astre luire dans le ciel, je ne pus m'empêcher de réciter un poème que j'aimais :

_..._

_« Il était une fois_

_D'anciennes légendes nous racontent qu'un jour _

_La déesse des songes pleura de bonheur _

_Une larme glissa de ses yeux de velours _

_Et fut emportée par des anges-créateurs _

_..._

_Pour en faire un joyau ces faiseurs d'univers _

_Sculptèrent cette perle ainsi la Lune est née _

_Et chaque soir s'étend sur la voisine terre _

_La divine lueur de la grâce beauté _

...

_Agenouillé et humble j'ai levé les yeux _

_Un intense moment d'adoration totale _

_J'ai prié élevant mon âme vers les cieux _

_..._

_Le monde se révèle à la lumière pâle _

_De la magie lunaire ma muse adorée _

_Ma plus fidèle amie ma plus fidèle alliée » (1)_

_..._

Zoé me sourit et se serra contre moi.

« T'as vu comment Edward te regardait ? » Me demanda Zoé, cachant son énorme sourire dans mon cou.

J'eus un rire nerveux et évincer la question.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Maman… Je te connais… Tu l'as remarqué et à chaque fois, tu te tendais… Il te plaît, hein ? » Sourit-elle malicieusement.

« Je le connais à peine… Comment veux-tu que je m'en fasse un compagnon ou tout ce qui pourrait s'en rapprocher ? Et puis, s'il me regardait, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées… Et Dieux merci ! »

« Mouais… C'est ce qu'on dit… » Rit-elle avant de courir à travers les bois, moi la coursant.

« Je vais dire à Edward que tu pensais à lui ! Nananananèreuuuh ! » Chantonnait Zoé alors qu'elle sautait au dessus d'une rivière.

« Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis, je suis ta mère, tu dois m'obéir, alors viens ici ! »

« Et moi, je suis ta créatrice ! Alors arrête de me courir après et va courir après Edward ! » Rit-elle en me tirant la langue.

Je grognais et courrais plus vite. Je finis par l'attraper, au détriment de quelques arbres, mais j'y étais parvenue !

« Et maintenant ? Qui est-ce qui fait moins la maline ? » Demandais-je avec un sourire sadique à Zoé alors que je l'écrasais de tout mon poids.

« TOI ! » Cria-t-elle.

Alors je remarquais où nous étions. A quelques mètres de la villa… Tout les Cullen étaient postés à une de leur nombreuse baie vitrée et nous regardait en souriant. J'étais morte de honte…

« Un problème ? » Demanda la magnifique voix du seul CELIBATAIRE Cullen…

« Oui, Maman elle veut…. Hmmm… Hmmm… » Commença Zoé avant que je n'aplatisse ma main sur sa bouche. Je remerciais mon don d'englober Zoé… Non, attendez, il n'y avait que le vert sur elle !

« Merde ! » Grommelais-je en essayant de pousser mon bouclier bleu sur Zoé.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas très bien ! » S'offusqua Zoé tandis qu'Edward devait surement lire dans son esprit… La honte totale…

Ayant retiré ma main de la bouche de Zoé, elle commença à libérer un flot de parole impressionnant, me concernant bien évidemment…

« Tu sais, elle est gentille ma maman… Et puis, elle n'a pas de copain… Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que tu lises dans son esprit… Et moi je suis sur que c'était parce que elle pensait des trucs sur toi… Et puis, elle n'est pas très bizarre… Non… Elle fait que chanter sous la douche, dire des poèmes à la lune, ah oui, elle est beaucoup lunatique mais ce n'est pas grave… Et puis, elle lit beaucoup de livres même si ils sont vieux et tout moches… Elle écoute de la musique pour vieux… Du Classique elle dit… N'importe quoi mais ce n'est pas très grave. Et puis, elle est jolie et gentille et tu la regarde beaucoup ! Elle dit c'est parce que tu ne peux pas lire dans son esprit mais c'est faux ! C'est parce que tu la trouve jolie hein ? Et puis, ne t'as pas de copine… T'es pas marié et t'as beaucoup de CDs dans ta chambre… »

Zoé continua pendant environ deux minutes… Elle respirait quand ? Ca, je ne le saurais jamais… En tout cas, moi, je voulais m'enterrer et ne plus sortir avec au moins deux siècles !

« Et bien… » Commença Edward.

* * *

_(1) Poème de Thierry Lorho_

**Voila Voila...**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Bien? Pas bien ? :)**

**A Dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! xD**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :P**


	7. Prétextes

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous ! :)_

_Voila le chapitre 6 de Rencontre ! ;)_

_Il est 21h51 et je viens de le finir ^^"_

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

_Bonne Lecture, A bientot et Bisounours !_

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Prétextes… **

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te compliques la vie ainsi… » Soupira Zoé alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre.

Je grognais et m'écroulais sur le canapé, faisant un bruit monstre, synonyme de ma mauvaise humeur.

Je pouvais accepter toutes remarques sur mon comportement puéril mais je m'en fichais !

_Tu boudes pour de vrai ? T'as plus cinq ans ! Assume !_

Et voila que je repartais dans l'un de mes nombreux monologue intérieur… J'aurais donné mon âme damnée pour ne pas entendre cette stupide conscience que l'on m'avait attribuée.

_Hey ! N'oublie pas que je suis toi ! Alors « Stupide » toi-même !_

Je voulais mourir… Même ma conscience avait cinq ans d'âge mentale et avait plus de répartie que moi… Je devais être maudite… Pourquoi ?

Repensant à ma désastreuse non-vie, je dérapais sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Cullen.

**Flash Back**

_« Et bien… » Commença Edward._

J'agrippais Zoé fort contre moi et lui demandais de tous les figés. Ce qu'elle fit avec une moue septique. Je lui fis les gros yeux et me relevais.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé faire une chose pareille ! » M'écriais-je en marchant en rond, sous son regard mi-blasé mi-moqueur.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te mettes dans un état pareil… Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Hein ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux ! »

De magnifiques pupilles dorées comme il n'y en avait nulle part ailleurs… Ses yeux tellement brillants, tellement profonds… On pouvait voir un océan d'or liquide jouer dans ses deux magnifiques…

« Eh ! Tu le dévores du regard ! Alors, arrêtes de dire ça… » Répliqua Zoé, amusée.

« Je vais devoir déménager très loin d'ici et changer d'identité… Je vais recommencer une nouvelle vie... Je ne peux pas rester ici après tout ça… » Commençais-je à paniquer.

« Et moi dans tout ça ? » Demanda Zoé, l'air outrée.

Je soupirais et passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je m'arrêtais de tourner en rond et me mis face à Zoé. Je vis sa petite moue sur son visage poupin et levais les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait pas gagner ainsi cette fois.

« Nous allons rester ici… Mais je vais devoir me montrer distante pendant un moment… Une vingtaine d'année tout au plus… » Souris-je.

« Tu as oublié un détail, ma chère maman… » Me dit Zoé avec un sourire diabolique.

Quoi donc ?

« Le Lycée ! » Chantonna-t-elle avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et partir en courant vers notre maison.

« _A travers ma ruine allez donc sans remords,_

_Et dites-moi s'il est encor quelque torture_

_Pour ce vieux corps sans âme et mort parmi les morts !_ » (1)

Ces quelques vers me revinrent en mémoire et je soupirais de désespoir. Pourquoi le monde venait me faire cadeaux de sa malchance… Et ce, juste au moment où un incroyable, beau et attirant jeune ( ?) homme venait de s'installer à côté de chez moi… Je voulais pleurer et mourir !

Je m'approchais d'Edward et caressais sa joue, provoquant de petits picotements sur le bout de mes doigts. Je soupirais, encore une fois, et rentrais chez moi, consciente du fait qu'ils seraient défigés dans peu de temps.

**Fin**

Je sentis Zoé s'étaler sur moi, me faisant un câlin. Je me retournais et la faisais glisser pour la retrouver au dessus de moi, sa joue colée sur mon sein droit. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux ébène, appréciant le moment.

« Ils sont défigés… Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

« Non… C'est juste que… Une relation n'est pas tellement envisageable pour moi… Mon dégoût pour les « relations » n'a pas bougé et… Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi entre dans ma vie… Et puis, qui voudrait d'une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, mère d'une petite fille de cinq ans ? »

« Un vampire… Un magnifique vampire ! » Sourit-elle, entrecroisant les doigts de sa petite main avec la mienne.

« Tous les vampires sont magnifiques… »

« Ouais mais… Certains plaisent plus… »

« Mouais… »

Elle rit un peu et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à parler, se chamailler, chanter, blaguer… Enfin, tout ce qu'une fille et une mère font lors d'une soirée pyjama… Hormis les pots de glaces et les gloussements inutiles en moins…

Nous étions en train de regarder le levé du soleil au dessus de mon sol pleureur. C'était magique !

« T'as pas un poème sur le soleil ? » Me demanda Zoé, croyant encore une fois me coincer… Je connaissais au moins deux poèmes pour chaque chose sur Terre !

« Bien sûr, je ne vais t'en dire que quelques vers…

_[…]_

_Il fait s'évaporer les soucis vers le ciel,_

_Et remplit les cerveaux et les ruches de miel,_

_C'est lui qui rajeunit les porteurs de béquilles_

_Et les rend gais et doux comme des jeunes filles,_

_Et commende aux moissons de croître et de mûrir_

_Dans le cœur immortel qui toujours veut fleurir ! (2)_

_[…]_

Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?» Souris-je, fière de moi.

« Mouais… J'arriverais bien à t'avoir un jour où l'autre… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Mais quand même, il faut le faire pour écrire des choses pareilles… Tu imagines, d'après ce poème, un vieux papi en béquilles au soleil devient aussi doux qu'une fillette… N'importe quoi… » Soupira-t-elle et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui ma chérie, mais oui… » Ris-je en jouant avec ses cheveux.

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

« MAMAN ! » Cria la petite voix de Zoé, totalement excitée.

_Quoi de neuf chez nos voisins les animaux ?_

« Dans la salle de bain ! »

« Ah ! J'arrive te dire un truc trop, trop bien ! »

_Une nouvelle portée d'oursons ? Un arrivage de grizzli ? _

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur ma chérie couverte de feuilles et brindilles. Revenant de la chasse surement…

« Devine qui j'ai vu ! » Dit-elle en enlevant ses petites chaussures et jetant sa veste dans l'évier.

_Ah, ça sonne plus tellement animal tout ça…_

Je me tassais dans mon bain moussant et grognais. Je savais très bien qui cela pouvait être… Peu de personnes rencontrent ma fille en chassant… Les Cullen…

« Lequel ? » Demandais-je en jouant avec un peu de mousse, l'air distraite.

_L'Apollon ! Le Dieu vivant aux cheveux désordonnés et aux yeux hypnotisant. _

« Le grand ! Emmett, il regardait mes nounours ! Alors je lui ais échangé vingt pourcent de mes bébés contre une après-midi à jouer à la console avec lui ! » Sourit-elle, en entrant dans la baignoire, regardant autour d'elle pour savoir où était SON gant vert clair…

_Nan, ma fille n'était pas du tout difficile !_

« Et donc, tu y va cet après-midi… Tu me délaisse pour une machine ? » Dis-je faussement déçu et outrée.

« Bah, tu n'as qu'à venir ! » Sourit-elle malicieusement avant de commencer à essayer de gommer les traces de terres et de boue sur son petit corps.

« T'auras qu'à dire que je suis… indisposée ! Ou un truc du genre… » Grognais-je.

Elle rit et nous finîmes notre bain dans une bataille d'eau et on pouvait presque entendre les suppliques du parquet… Et de la salle de bain tout court…

**O°o°O**

Zoé était partie depuis un bon quart d'heure et je me trouvais, une nouvelle fois, entrain de lire sur le canapé, attendant que ma Zo' rentre.

Une voix fluette et insatiable fut accompagnée de petits pas dansant, se firent entendre près de la maison. Je pouvais distinguer deux odeurs distinctes et commencer à paniquer quand deux coups se firent entendre à ma porte, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui ? » Demandais-je d'une voix cassée, le stress montant dans mes veines.

« Bella ? On peut entrer ? » Demanda la voix haute perchée de la petite et minuscule Alice Cullen.

_On ? Qui est avec elle ?_

« Oui, oui, entrez… »

_Déjà que ça fait quelques jours que tu ne leurs à pas rendu visite, tu ne vas pas les laisser sur le pas de la porte !_

La petite silhouette d'Alice, toujours souriante, fut suivit de la magnifique blonde, Rosalie. Elles regardèrent un peu autour d'elles avant de poser leurs regards sur moi. Je souris, ou presque, et leur demander que me valait le bonheur de leur visite…

« Et bien, quand ta fille nous a dit que tu avais la varicelle et que tu ne pouvais pas venir cet après-midi, on a décidé de venir prendre des nouvelles… » Sourit Rosalie.

« La varicelle ? »

Elles acquiescèrent et je ris nerveusement.

_Ce soir, on la bâillonne et on la jette dans le lac !_

Je soupirais et m'excusais pour mon attitude… Peu conviviale face à leur arrivée…

« Ne t'inquiète pas… On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous pour faire du shopping ! » S'écria Alors et alors je remarquais ses vêtements.

«_Ces robes folles sont l'emblème_

_De ton esprit bariolé _

_Folle dont je suis affolé,_

_Je te hais autant que je t'aime ! » (3)_

Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à la vue des couleurs qui parsemaient sa robe. « Excuses-moi… Moi et la poésie… Une grande histoire d'amour… » Ris-je nerveusement.

Alice n'en tînt pas rigueur et me supplia, d'une moue irrésistible, de passer l'après-midi avec elles.

Ce fut, non sans efforts vain, que je me retrouvais dans les rues de Port-Angeles, suivant Alice dans sa quête aux vêtements les plus excentriques et coûteux que je n'avais jamais vu !

**O°o°O**

« Alors maman, ta journée ? » Me demanda Zoé fouillant dans le sac que j'avais ramené de mon expédition.

« Chargée… Et toi ? »

« Enrichissante… » Sourit-elle.

« Bien… Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Aller voir mes bébés ! »

* * *

(1),(2) et (3) sont des bout de poèmes que j'ai trouvé dans _Les Fleurs du Mal _de Baudelaire.

**Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? :)**

**Bien ? **

**Pas Nul ? xD**

**M'enin, a bientot et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :o**


	8. Rencontre au Supermarché !

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! *Ouf* !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! ... [x1000]_

_Enfin, voilà mon chapitre pour Rencontre ! :)_

_Pour celle/Ceux qui suivent la FF depuis le début, vous attendiez ce moment avec impatiente ! :)_

_Et oui, Edward et Bella vont se retrouver dans un même lieu et parler ! :o_

_Mais c'est Énorme ! xD_

_M'enfin, je m'excuse encore une fois, et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture ! :)_

_Bonne Fêtes et Bonne nouvelle Année ! :)  
_

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

_Khyti _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre au... Supermarché ?**

_BPOV_

Nous étions Mercredi et, comme tout les mercredis depuis que les habitants de Forks connaissaient mon existence, j'allais faire des courses avec ma petite chérie. Cette mascarade plaisait beaucoup à Zoé... Elle adorait jouer la petite fille à sa maman, capricieuse à souhait et vraiment bruyante... Et moi, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de rentrer dans son jeu... C'était... Divertissant ?

Oui, ça l'était.

Nous étions dans le rayon des céréales et ma Zo' jouait à merveille son rôle !

« Noon ! Je veux la boîte tout en haut ! Sinon c'est pas bon ! » Pleurnichait-elle depuis environ cinq minutes en boucle...

Elle savait très bien que j'étais trop petite pour attraper cette boîte là... Elle ne les mangerait même pas... Elle garderait surement le jouet à l'intérieur mais rien de plus... Enfin, si elle ne l'avait pas...

« Ma mamounette ? Pourquoi je peux pas avoir la boîte tout là-haut ? » Bouda Zoé alors que je m'efforçais de ne pas craquer et d'exploser de rire.

Un groupe de personnes, essentiellement composé d'hommes, s'était formé derrière nous et nous regardait depuis déjà un bon moment. Assez souvent, un courageux osait venir me proposer son aide, mais, bizarrement, personne ne s'était encore manifesté...

« Mais ma chérie, tu vois bien qu'il est trop haut pour moi... » Lui souris-je. « Regarde, celui-ci est pareil. » Et c'était vrai ! Presque la moitié du rayon était composé de la même marque... La chose différente ? La couleur de la boîte...

« Mais je veux la boîte jaune ! Sinon… Et bah… Je meurs ! »

Zoé finit par terre, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et les bras et jambes écartés... Et elle pensait vraiment que...

« Respire ! » soufflais-je, assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

Elle gloussa et respira de-nouveau. Je souris et alors que j'allais partir en la laissant pour morte ici, dans ce rayon 'Céréales' (**NdA : Quelle fin tragique... :/**) une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, affichant une moue contrite, et faillis m'étouffer en rencontrant la paire d'yeux dorés et un sourire en coin à en faire rougir une mère supérieur !

_Ah non mais sérieusement ! Arrête de baver et parle !_

Heu...

**_*Soupir*_**_ Ouvre la bouche et fait vibrer tes cordes vocales ! Et vérifie au moins si ton bouclier est en place ! Même si, en sa présence, tu ne peux même pas penser correctement..._

« Je me meurs... Je me meurs... Arrgh ! » Zoé commençait à gesticuler, fronçant les sourcils et respirant bruyamment.

Je devais avouer, honteusement, que je préférais regarder ce bel Adonis plutôt que de m'occuper de ma propre fille...

_Mère indigne ! Je suis outrée ! Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que tu as raison ! Wow !_

«Bonjour. Auriez-vous un quelconque problème ?» Me demanda Edward, ne quittant pas son magnifique sourire en coin.

Sa voix m'avait manquée...- Oui, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois, mais sa voix me manquait !- Tant et si bien, que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas glousser ou encore sautiller sur place en tapant des mains... Quel âge avais-je déjà ?

_Bah, je dirais une soixantaine d'années... un peu plus non ?_

« Heu... Tu... Vous... Enfin je n'ai aucun problème... » Bafouillais-je.

« Maman ! » S'exclama Zoé, outrée.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai... Heu... Zoé... Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjà ma chérie ? » Demandais-je à Zoé, en souriant bêtement.

« Je veux la boîte jaune ! » Dit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

« La boîte jaune. » Répétais-je à Edward, en la pointant.

Il sourit à Zoé, qui s'assit et croisa les bras, attendant sa boîte jaune. Edward passa à côté de moi et je respirais son odeur. Hmmm...

J'aurais pu être comblée rien qu'en sentant son odeur, mais la suite n'était que meilleure... Bien qu'Edward était d'une taille plutôt avantageuse dans ces situations là, il dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et étirer son bras... Ce qui fit lever son polo gris... Et révéler ses magnifiques abdominaux et une petite ligne du bonheur de poils bruns.

_C'est parfait ! Rien à changer ! C'est. Par. Fait. ! _

_Mais quelle perverse ! _

_Hey ! Toi aussi tu regardes !_

_Je suis TOI ! _

_Ouais c'est ça… Toujours la même excuse…_

« Voilà mes demoiselles. » Nous sourit-il en donnant la boîte à Zoé.

Cette dernière sourit et en prit une deuxième à sa hauteur.

_Inspire... Expire... Non non non ! Ne l'étrangle pas !_

« Ah bah c'est mieux comme ça ! » Sourit-elle, commençant à pousser le chariot pour aller dans le rayon adjacent, où la même scène se jouerait. Je soupirais et, repensant à un détail, je me tournais vers Edward.

« Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Lui demandais-je, ne prenant pas la peine de le vouvoyer... J'étais peut-être plus vieille que lui !

« Et bien... Je devais faire une course... »Dit-il, l'air de vouloir se convaincre lui même.

J'haussais un sourcil, pas convaincue... Mais pas du tout...Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre de sa présence… Mais bon… Fallait pas non plus passer pour une fille accro…

« Oh... Et bien, je vais te laisser faire 'ta course'... Je suis désolée... Pour Zoé... C'est un jeu… Enfin... » Marmonnais-je.

_Et voilà... Tu bafouilles encore... Qu'ai-je fait pour être ainsi ?_

« Cela ne m'a pas déranger... Et puis je dois avouer que le fait qu'une telle émeute se créée dans un si petit commence a attisé ma curiosité... Et je ne suis pas déçu ! »

Son sourire était authentique et j'en aurais presque fait une crise cardiaque... Suis-je si misérable?

_Bah... Ouais... ?_

J'aurais dû répondre... Oui, j'aurais dû mais je ne savais plus trop quoi dire...

« Maman ! Viens ! Et Edward aussi ! Lui, il peut attraper des choses hautes ! » Cria une petite voix derrière nous et je soupirais, me retournant vers Zoé. Cette dernière était montée dans le chariot et essayait d'attraper je ne savais trop quoi.

_Tu es I-NU-TI-LE ! Prends exemple sur Edward ! _

Je soupirais, encore une fois, et allais dire à Edward que ce n'était pas la peine de se déranger pour nous, même si je n'étais certainement pas contre, mais celui-ci était déjà en train de s'approcher du chariot.

Je le rattrapais et laissais les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes qui suivaient la scène depuis le début manifester leur mécontentement et reprendre leur activités.

« Tu n'es pas obligé... »

« J'en ai envie. Et puis, ainsi, nous ferons plus amples connaissances. » Sourit-il.

« Bien.. »

Je sortais Zoé du chariot, non sans qu'elle m'ait fait promettre de prendre l'article qu'elle voulait, et anticipais ma fille en prenant un deuxième. Nous étions dans le rayon 'hygiène' et Zoé s'extasiait devant les petites brosses à dents jaune à motifs. Alors qu'elle avait cinq paquets différents dans les mains, elle chercha un employé du regard et, faisant bouger les bas de sa robe, elle s'approcha.

« Dîtes-moi jeune homme, qu'elle est la différence entre toutes ces brosses à dents ? Parce que, personnellement, je n'en voix aucune, sauf peut-être le prix et les motifs... » Lui dit-elle, alors que l'employé la regardait avec de grands yeux. (**NdA: Imaginez une petite fille de cinq ans vous parler ainsi... Très déstabilisant... :)**)

Je lançais un regard noir à Zoé, et elle prit conscience de sa bêtise. Elle se frappa le front et, après s'être excusée auprès de 'Dan' (d'après l'étiquette), elle revînt et déposa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains dans le chariot et, non sans que je vis qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser de rire, elle poussa le chariot vers un autre rayon.

Edward, qui était devenu bizarrement silencieux depuis un petit moment, avait un petit sourire sur son visage et devait se faire un plaisir de voir tout ceci...

_C'est pas demain qu'il va commencer à nous prendre pour des... Des vampires normaux ?_

« On devrait se dépêcher avant que Zoé n'essaie ce qu'elle a en tête... » Me dit Edward alors que je voyais Zoé commencer à grimper sur le rebord des étalages à produits frais.

« Zoé Helley Swan ! Tu me feras un plaisir de descendre de là, tout de suite ! » Parvins-je à dire à ma fille alors que celle-ci se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper des citrons.

« Bah alors viens m'aider au lieu de draguer Edward ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais je ne le drague pas ! »

« Sii ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Et moi je te dis que Siiiii ! »

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps mais je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas en passant pour aussi puéril que ma Zo'... Bon d'accord, je l'étais mais je ne voulais pas le montrer...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et je regardais ce qui nous entourait. Tout était figé...

« Zoé... » La prévins-je.

« Non ! Tu avoues que tu le dragues et je les défiges ! » Sourit-elle.

« Mais c'est du chantage ! » M'offusquais-je.

« C'est même toi qui me l'a appris ! » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais... »

« Allez ! Dit-le ! Sinon je lui fais lire mes pensées ! Et je lui montrerais quelque chose de vraiment gênant ! » Son petit sourire sadique était vraiment effrayant... Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que je connaissais Zoé, et qu'elle ne se gênerait surement pas pour le faire... « Ou alors, c'est lui qui le dit ! Parce que, faut pas être super maline pour le voir, il voulait en apprendre plus sur nous mais, pour l'instant, le seul fait de te regarder lui suffit... Et oui ! Il te regarde ! Ah non mais faut tout vous dire... » Soupira-t-elle, désespérée de mon manque de réactions.

Juste alors, je me tournais vers Edward, qui était attentif à l'échange et le jaugeais de mon œil critique.

_Rien à dire... Sauf Magnifique..._

_Mais on ne parle pas de ça ! Roh !_

_Ah bah fallait le dire..._

_'Mon œil critique' ! Je vérifie les dires !_

_Oh et puis... Voilà !_

Je secouais la tête, boudant ma conscience et interrogeais Edward.

« Tu me regardes ? »

« Et bien oui... Je te regarde... Mais toi aussi ! Et en ce moment même ! »

« Il est malin... » Marmonna Zoé en se frottant le menton, les yeux plissés.

Je soupirais. J'étais trop influençable...

« Bon... Edward, je te drague. Voilà, Zoé, tu es contente ? »

« Moui... Peut-être... » Dit-elle évasive.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et le brouhaha des conversations revint crier à mes oreilles. Zoé nous sourit et reprit le chariot pour le pousser dans une autre allée.

« Pour ne pas que Zoé se fasse trop d'idées et que tu ne passes pour un voyeur, tu devrais me poser des questions... » Glissais-je à Edward.

« Livres préférés ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Les hauts de Hurlevent, Roméo et Juliette, Les Fleurs du Mal et Fahrenheit 481. Pour Zoé La psychologie pour les nuls, le dictionnaire anglais/français, Babou au pays des Toupoutous et je crois que c'est tout… Et toi ? » Demandais-je, impassible aux titres des livres préférés de ma Zo'.

« Bel-Ami, La Chartreuse de Parme et Le Vieux qui lisait des Romans d'amour. Musique écoutée en ce moment ? »

S'en suivit d'une longue liste de questions, passant du futile au personnel. J'appris énormément de choses, mais lui aussi... Toutes les cinq ou six questions, Zoé nous interrompait pour qu'on l'aide et nous reprenions.

Bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes devant ma voiture, donnant discrètement les achats à Zoé pour qu'elle les range comme bon lui semblait... Par masse puis par forme, puis par ordre alphabétique et ensuite par couleur.

« Bon et bien je penses que je vais vous laisser. » Nous dit Edward en refermant le coffre de la voiture.

« Oh et bien je te souhaite un excellent après-midi. » Souris-je.

« Ouais ! Et peut-être que je te reverrais cet aprèm… Emmett m'a dit qu'il avait un nouveau jeu à ma montrer. » Zoé était surexcitée à l'idée de passer toute une demi journée devant un écran…

« Bien alors à plus tard. Bella, à bientôt. » Nous salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers une Volvo grise avec son sac remplit de fournitures scolaires.

[O°o°O]

« T'as entendus ça ! Il a dit « A Bientôt ! » ! »

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que nous étions rentrées chez nous et la maison n'avait pas était aussi bruyante que le jour où Zoé avait ramené un de ses oursons à la maison et que… La maman avait voulu le récupéré…

Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt calme… Enfin, aussi calme qu'une adolescente de soixante ans pouvait l'être après avoir passé un excellent moment avec le vampire le plus… le plus… Magnifique de tout les Etats-Unis !

Zoé me regardait d'un air blasé, se demandant surement pourquoi je ne réagissais pas à ses paroles… Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais tellement absorbé par le travail que je faisais que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre…

_Tu es entrain de coller une étiquette sur ton cahier… Même les petites filles de cinq ans ne le font plus ! _

_Et bien, elles ont tord ! C'est pratique et esthétique quand on les a bien décorées ! _

_Mais tu vas au LYCEE ! T'es plus à la maternelle ! _

_T'es JALOUSE c'est tout ! _

_*Soupir*_

« Maman ? »

Je me tournais vers Zoé.

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'écoutes au moins… » Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Bien sûr ma chérie ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Sourit-elle

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de… Dire ?..., et je cite, " _T'as entendus ça ! Il a dit « **A Bientôt ! **'' !_ »

« Et ça ne te fais rien ? Rien du tout ? »

« Mais… Tu ne peux pas me parler de ça alors que je suis occupée… » Boudais-je.

« Bon et bien tant pis… Mais… Heu… Maman ? »

Je soupirais.

« Oui ? »

« Tu commences les cours dans deux jours et… Tu as mal collé ton étiquette… » Gloussa-t-elle en partant vers chez les Cullen.

Je croisais mes bras sur la table et posais ma tête calmement. Je commençais à pleurer silencieusement avant de partir dans un rire hystérique.

Plus tard dans la soirée je me retrouvais à coller de petites étiquettes un peu partout dans la maison, écrivant le fait qu'il ne me restait que deux jours avant de devoir passer mes journées entières avec Lui… Comment allais-je faire ?

* * *

_Voili Voilou ! :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu..._

_Bientôt le Lycée ! :)_

_Donnez-moi vos impressions ! :)_

_Merci de Lire ma FF ! :)_

_Ps : Pour ma FF Adoption, un chapitre est en route ! :) Il devrait être en ligne avant la fin de la semaine ! :) [02/01/2011]_

_Je vous souhaites une bonne fin d'année et une nouvelle encore meilleure ! :)  
_

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

_Khyti _


End file.
